


and miles of the unknown ahead of you

by misura



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Don't much care for angels,” Dean said. He looked, Aziraphale desperately tried to think without disapproval, very ... </i>American<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	and miles of the unknown ahead of you

“Don't much care for angels,” Dean said. He looked, Aziraphale desperately tried to think without disapproval, very ... _American_. And Aziraphale had absolutely nothing against Americans - some lovely people over there, he was sure; he might even have met one or two of them who, upon further investigation and once removed from all precious books or at the very least parted from their cameras with only a minimal amount of force and fuss, were probably really very nice if one took the time to get to know them.

Honestly, it was just the matter of the accent. Hardly their fault.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, a bit belatedly but then, what _were_ you supposed to say when someone'd just told you he didn't 'care for' your kind of people?

Crowley looked slightly more smug than usual.

“Really hate demons,” Dean said, with the kind of conviction that reminded Aziraphale of soccer fans. A fine sport, undoubtedly, so long as it was played by, well, humans. In private.

Crowley looked slightly less smug than he had before. “Well,” he said. Aziraphale threw him a look that possibly was slightly suggestive of an 'I told you so', but only because Aziraphale had, in fact, told Crowley so, and while Aziraphale would never act smug about having been right, that didn't mean he had been anything other than the opposite of wrong.

“Well,” Crowley said, again. “That's perfectly all right then. You can just help us stop the end of the world, and then we'll be out of your hair.”

Dean looked less than enthusiastic. Aziraphale wondered if now might be a good time to suggest they all sat down for a cup of tea - or a nice glass of wine, perhaps, even if it wasn't even past noon yet, but special circumstances and all that. Crowley was clearly doing his best, or his worst, perhaps, depending on your point of view, only it clearly wasn't quite working out as planned; perhaps a tactical retreat and a few discrete inquiries to establish a better ... basis for future conversation were called for.

And then Dean said: “Car looks all right,” and Aziraphale realized that perhaps things would work out as planned after all.


End file.
